


SWAG2016: Haikyuu Monster Porn

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Haikyuu monster porn drabbles written for SWAG2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bokuto/Kuroo: tentacles

It occurs to Bokuto that perhaps he should be doing something about the fact that there's a tentacle monster attacking his boyfriend.

Well. It's attacking him too, but it's Kuroo that the tentacles are wound around the most tightly, and they're stroking at his mouth, over his body.

Kuroo actually looks like he's enjoying it, though. He's mouthing at the tentacle near his mouth, pressing himself against the ones wrapped around his chest.

In all honesty, Bokuto isn't exactly surprised about the fact that Kuroo's encouraging them.

"Kuroo," he calls out, watching as a small tentacle starts to wrap itself around his own ankle. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing? I can't decide."

"I'm pretty sure it's a good thing," Kuroo tells him, and he _does_ sound happy. "I mean, how often is it that you get to have _tentacle sex_?"

Bokuto hums in thought. "You do have a pretty good point there."

"These tentacles are pretty friendly." Kuroo laughs as one of them tickles him. "If they were being forceful about it, I'd mind, you know? But they're just. I don't know. Curious, maybe."

"Curious," Bokuto repeats, looking down at the tentacle that's now wrapped itself around his ankle and is snaking its way up his leg. He reaches down for it and it curls against his palm a little, pressing itself against Bokuto. He smiles. "Yeah, I guess so."

Besides, he thinks, watching as the tentacles around Kuroo slide their way under his clothes, slowly pulling them off, it's kind of hot watching this happening to his boyfriend. He always likes watching Kuroo enjoying himself, he likes the way the pleasure plays out on his face so clearly. It isn't any different now.

Kuroo lets out a low moan as one of the thicker tentacles grinds against him slowly, against his crotch. Kuroo's pants and boxers are pulled down, and Bokuto isn't even surprised by the fact that Kuroo is hard. The tentacle grinding against him is nice and thick, and Bokuto thinks he sees smaller, thinner ones wrapping themselves around Kuroo's cock for a little extra stimulation. It's definitely a nice sight.

There are more tentacles around Bokuto's legs now, and he doesn't mind them, lets them wind their way around him, slick as they slide over his skin. There are suckers on the underside and they tickle at Bokuto's skin on the way past, sliding under his clothing, pulling it down.

A tentacle wraps itself around Bokuto's cock, stroking slowly as he watches Kuroo. There are others on his chest too, rubbing at his nipples slowly, and he sighs happily, his back arching.

"Good, right?" Kuroo is panting, being held up entirely by the tentacles around him now. There's a tentacle pushing its way into him, fucking him slowly, and Bokuto's mouth goes dry.

"Yeah," he gasps out. There's something special about getting off while watching Kuroo getting off as well. It's even better because he doesn't even have to do anything, the tentacles taking care of everything for him.

The tentacles pull them closer to each other, pressing them together as they stroke harder. Bokuto and Kuroo are panting into each other's mouths, trembling with pleasure. Kuroo comes first, moaning loudly against Bokuto's ear. The tentacles support his weight as he sags against them, and Bokuto follows soon after, with three tentacles wrapped around his cock and one pressing its way into him.

"Y'know what?" Kuroo murmurs, resting his head against Bokuto's shoulder. "I don't think they're done with us. I hope not."

"Yeah," Bokuto pants. "Me too."

Luckily, they're exactly right. The tentacles keep going, until Bokuto and Kuroo are overstimulated wrecks, physically unable to come any more. They slink away, leaving Bokuto and Kuroo lying on the ground, panting, shaking, covered in their own come and the slick of the tentacles.

"Romantic walk around the lake," Kuroo pants out. "Best idea ever."


	2. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: plant monster Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa transforms into a plant monster. Iwaizumi helps him deal with it.

It starts in the morning, when Oikawa is getting ready to leave the house for morning practice. He's pulling his night shirt off and stares at himself in the mirror when he realises that the skin across his chest has begun to flake away. There's a bluish green tinge to the skin underneath and he traces his fingers around it, trying not to pick at it, trying not to scratch no matter how much it itches. 

He grabs his bottle of moisturiser even though he knows it isn't going to help, telling himself that it only stings because it's _helping_. He pulls his uniform shirt on, glad that it covers the flaking, and changes into the rest of his clothes without looking at his reflection again. 

After practice, he showers quickly with his back turned to everyone else, in and out as quickly as possible before anyone can notice. Iwaizumi does, of course, but he only stops Oikawa by the wrist once they're all dressed in their school uniforms, ready to make their way to their homerooms.

"Is everything okay?" he asks quietly, and Oikawa gives him his best false smile, not even caring that Iwaizumi can see through it.

"Everything's just fine, Iwa-chan, you don't need to worry about me."

"Dumbass," Iwaizumi mutters, falling into step with him. "You know that's only going to make me worry more." 

"You only have so many brain cells to spare, y'know," Oikawa teases, "I don't think you can afford to waste any on this sort of thing." 

"I'm going to hit you," Iwaizumi says, lightly whacking Oikawa's chest with the back of his hand. 

Oikawa freezes up and stops walking. Iwaizumi pauses after a step, looking back at him with concern. 

"No, really," he says, seriously this time. "Tell me what's wrong." 

"It's happening again," Oikawa says quietly. "Just like last time. It started this morning." 

Iwaizumi's brows draw together. "Are you sure you should be at school?" 

Oikawa shakes his head, "I think I'll be okay? It took a long time before it became really obvious, last time. I think I can hold out until after practice—"

"What the fuck, Oikawa," Iwaizumi shoves him angrily. "You're going home now. Right now. I'll tell the homeroom teacher, just go. You said it felt awful last time. I don't want you having to deal with that while you're in class."

Oikawa's smile is a little wobbly. "Iwa-chan—"

"Go," Iwaizumi tells him. "I'll come over after school, okay? I'll—I'll keep my phone on me, if you need anything." 

OIkawa nods, and Iwaizumi squeezes his shoulder before giving him a gentle push to urge him on.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa gets as far as stepping inside the front door when it hits him hard. He doubles over, retching and gagging even though nothing comes up. His insides feel like someone's taken hold of them and twisted hard, crushing them into nothing but a featureless mess. Oikawa clamps his hands over his mouth, afraid that he's going to throw up anyway, that it's going to be a liquid mess of his internal organs. 

 

He tries to swallow and ends up retching again, falling to his knees, half his skin prickling and covered in cold sweat, the other half flaking and peeling away like a layer he doesn't need any more.

He staggers back to his feet and uses his hand against the wall to guide himself into the house and up the stairs. His parents are at work and won't be home until late. There's no one to fret over him as he changes, but there's no one to help him through it either, not even Iwaizumi. He's going to have to deal with this on his own.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi texts him during his morning break, checking in on him. Oikawa is curled on the floor of his room, feeling like he's being peeled apart, little by little. He doesn't have the energy to hold himself up, doesn't have the energy to do _anything_ but ache and try to bear it. His phone is still in his bag, near the door of his room. He can't do anything but listen to the ringtone he's set specifically for Iwaizumi, trembling and alone. 

His skin doesn't feel like skin any more. It's fleshy to the touch, but too thin, too cold. His body is slowly being covered with broad leaves, overlapping on each other and at least it _looks_ nice, but he'd appreciate it so much more if he wasn't in so much pain.

Oikawa loses track of the time that passes, but when he hears footsteps hurrying up the stairs, he knows that it's much too soon for school to be over.

"Shit, Oikawa," Iwaizumi mutters, his hands on Oikawa's sides, helping him up, helping him onto his futon. 

"You should be at school," Oikawa manages with a weak smile. "What are you doing here already?"

"You didn't reply to my message," Iwaizumi replies. He snorts quietly. "And you thought you'd be okay until the end of the day. Dumbass."

"It's worse this time," Oikawa says softly. He shuts his eyes, frowning to himself. "It's nearly done, I think. It'll stop hurting soon."

"Well, I'm here for you," Iwaizumi tells him, stroking what would usually be Oikawa's hair, but is now just a mass of leaves, arranged to mimic the shape his hair would usually have. "While it hurts and even after that too. I'm always here."

Oikawa smiles gratefully through the pain, focusing on the warmth of Iwaizumi's hands against his plant skin as he shudders through the last of the changes.

 

* * *

 

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says softly, and Iwaizumi sits up from where he's lying, pressed against Oikawa's side.

"Is it done?" Iwaizumi asks, stroking Oikawa's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Does it still hurt?"

Oikawa smiles. "It doesn't hurt."

"Good," Iwaizumi breathes, pressing their foreheads together. He breathes in. "You smell like my grandmother's succulent garden."

Oikawa lifts his hands to Iwaizumi's face, stroking it as he looks at his skin. The leaves covering him are a deep blue-green, with pale edges. Iwaizumi kisses one of his hands, then the other. 

"It's a good smell," Iwaizumi continues, kissing Oikawa's neck, hands moving further down his chest. "You're really pretty like this, you know."

"I'm always pretty," Oikawa protests, but he's not good at playing it cool right now. There's a slight tremble to his voice. 

"I know," Iwaizumi agrees, gentle and supportive because he knows that's what Oikawa needs from him right now. His hands slide further down, to the folds of leaves that cover Oikawa's cock. 

"You don't have to," Oikawa tells him. "Any of this. _All of this_. You don't have to do it."

"I know that," Iwaizumi says, a little gruff. "I'm not doing it because I _have to_. I want to."

He gently coaxes Oikawa's cock out from among the folds of leaves, wrapping his fingers around the pale green length of it.

"This is weird," Oikawa mumbles, hiding his face in his hands. "Don't stop."

Iwaizumi strokes slowly, making no mention of the thick, clear precome that smells like sap. It fills the room and Oikawa's head spins with it. Iwaizumi moans softly, stroking Oikawa harder. 

"You're going to make it really difficult for me to visit my grandmother's garden ever again," Iwaizumi mutters, and Oikawa opens his mouth to apologise but he _can't_.

Because Iwaizumi is leaning in to lap it up with his tongue, hot against Oikawa's skin normally but even hotter against him now. Oikawa whimpers, the sound building into a loud moan as he comes. The smell grows even stronger and Iwaizumi stays where he is, making sure to lick every last drop. 

"You taste sweet," Iwaizumi murmurs, leaning in to offer Oikawa a kiss. 

Oikawa pushes his tongue into Iwaizumi's mouth, tasting it too. It's a subtle sweetness, but he supposes the important thing is that it's a taste Iwaizumi likes, that even like this, Iwaizumi likes him, wants him. He knows that's why Iwaizumi does this with him every time the change creeps up on him, knows that it's Iwaizumi's way of making him feel a little more comfortable with himself.

It works, Oikawa decides, pulling Iwaizumi into a deeper kiss, chasing more of the subtly sweet taste. It's easy to fall into self-loathing like this. Iwaizumi makes sure he doesn't. He's always been good like that.


	3. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: dragon Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi wrecks Oikawa with his tongue.

The royal chambers are expansive, the giant bed against the wall dwarfed by the sheer size of the room. Oikawa has always been known for his flamboyance, though, and it's an easy assumption to make that the room's size is just an extension of this. He lets people believe what they want. He has no interest in changing their beliefs. Iwaizumi has no intention of _letting_ him, anyway.

Iwaizumi likes to keep this a secret between them and Oikawa honestly doesn't know just how much of a secret it really is, when he's walking around with scratch marks on his sides that no human could make, when Iwaizumi isn't exactly the _quietest_ dragon in the world. Still, he'll let his husband believe what he wants. There's no harm in that, after all.

The room's size serves its true function when the staff have left the royal wing and the bedroom door is locked behind them, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi to themselves. The empty floor space, that Oikawa strictly insists to be left _empty_ comes in handy as Iwaizumi shifts, turning from man to dragon, his large body comfortably fitting in all the space.

Iwaizumi allows the freedom of being able to take his dragon form. As for Oikawa―

He enjoys the benefits.

Specifically, he's currently enjoying the wonderful benefit that is Iwaizumi's tapered tongue, hot and wet as it licks across his skin. It's long and dexterous, already having teased Oikawa by wrapping around his cock and pumping slowly.

Now, however, Iwaizumi is much more interested in running his tongue over the back of Oikawa's thighs, between his arse cheeks, teasing his entrance. Oikawa is on their bed, face buried in a pillow to muffle his moans, arse in the air as Iwaizumi licks back and forth, not yet pushing into him.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa pleads. He leans back against the tongue, only to let out a whine of frustration when it moves away. "Please."

"What is it?" Iwaizumi teases, his breath hot against Oikawa's skin. 

"I need your tongue," Oikawa whines. He spreads his legs wider, barely resisting the urge to reach back and spread himself open. "In me. Please."

"You're so polite when you want something," Iwaizumi chuckles. He doesn't tease for long, slowly pushing his tongue into Oikawa, getting the tip inside before fucking him with it in short, sharp thrusts. Oikawa whines louder, pressing back, until Iwaizumi pushes more of his tongue inside. 

His tongue is soft, flexible, and Oikawa opens up for it easily. It thrusts into him slowly, gently, slowly taking him apart. Iwaizumi is familiar with Oikawa's body and that doesn't change just because he's in dragon form. He still knows exactly where Oikawa likes being touched and his dexterous tongue finds it, presses against it, making Oikawa jerk with a loud gasp. 

Iwaizumi thrusts his tongue into Oikawa again, hitting the same spot. Oikawa bites down on the pillow, whimpering around it. Iwaizumi doesn't stop, and Oikawa can feel the wetness of his precome, mixed with Iwaizumi's saliva, dripping down his thighs. 

"Hajime," Oikawa gasps, coming up for air. Iwaizumi is fucking him steadily now, and Oikawa can't form a coherent thought together, let alone a coherent sentence. "Ha— _aaah_ —mm, please—please—"

Iwaizumi fucks him to orgasm, lapping up Oikawa's come with broad strokes of his tongue. Oikawa rolls over onto his back and Iwaizumi hums in approval, licking up the stray drops he'd missed, licking the sweat off Oikawa's skin. 

"You're so amazing," Oikawa pants, smiling as Iwaizumi nuzzles against him. He strokes Iwaizumi's scales, pressing his face against them. "I'm the luckiest."


	4. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: dragon Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa jerks off to his partner as a dragon. Iwaizumi licks him clean.

It's late at night and Iwaizumi is asleep. Oikawa makes sure of it, waiting a moment longer and watching the rise and fall of Iwaizumi's body, listening to the soft rumble of his sleep-breathing.

Iwaizumi is in dragon form; he has been all day. It's getting a little difficult for Oikawa to deal with, especially when it's just the two of them out together, with nothing else to distract him from the strange longing that tugs at his chest whenever he looks over at Iwaizumi.

It's ridiculous that he should even feel this way—about his own partner, no less. There's no point in longing for Iwaizumi when he already _has_ Iwaizumi. As much as he likes to play up the part of the spoiled prince to get on people's nerves, he's never quite felt it to be true as much as he does now. He wants Iwaizumi _more_ , in a way that he can't even bring himself to explain, and that's uncomfortable enough as it is. He's used to being able to speak to Iwaizumi about anything that he wants to, but every single time he tries to construct the beginning of this conversation in his head, it sounds too wrong, too weird, and he gives up.

Now, however, in the dead of the night with Iwaizumi asleep and nobody else near enough to know what he's doing, Oikawa can indulge in his fantasies.

He watches Iwaizumi's large form, biting his lip as he wonders what it would be like to be pinned underneath it. He's seen Iwaizumi fight as a dragon and wonders if he would fuck in the same way, rough, savage, and a small needy whine nearly escapes Oikawa's throat at the thought. He clamps a hand over his mouth, taking a deep, steadying breath.

He's already so hard, just thinking about it. This is pathetic.

He's not about to let that stop him, though.

He glances around one last time, to make sure that he isn't going to be caught by anyone happening to walk past, and then carefully undresses. The night air is cool against his flushed skin, his bedroll not quite soft enough to be comfortable, but Oikawa doesn't even care about either of those things. He keeps his eyes trained on Iwaizumi and wraps his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly.

He sighs softly, then bites his lip. He's going to have to be quiet about this, especially when he's doing it with Iwaizumi sleeping so nearby. Oikawa doesn't want to have to explain himself.

His gaze follows the muscles of Iwaizumi's form, obvious under his scales, and thinks about the way he'd looked in battle, the way he towered over their enemies, so imposing, so _grand_.

A large bead of precome forms at the head of his cock and he rubs his thumb against it, smearing it around. He sucks in a shaky breath, hoping he's quiet—he can barely hear anything over the pounding of the blood in his ears now. His cock leaks more and Oikawa collects it with each stroke, his hand gliding easier over the skin because of it.

He doesn't want this to be over too quickly; who knows when he'll next get the chance, though he considers letting Iwaizumi take him from behind and _imagining_ that he's in his dragon form instead. That thought makes Oikawa whimper loudly, despite the hand covering his mouth. He squeezes his eyes shut, hips rocking into his fist. He's so close, he can feel it. He feels like he's burning up and he lets himself indulge, lets himself imagine what Iwaizumi's cock would look like, in his dragon form. He imagines how big it would be, how it would feel stretching him open, and he's coming hard, all over himself, sucking in breath after shuddering breath.

He's coming down from his high when he hears it—

"Tooru."

Oikawa's eyes snap open and he starts, finding Iwaizumi watching him, a cautious look in his eyes.

"Iwa-chan—" he freezes up, not knowing what to say. Oikawa tells himself that there's no way for Iwaizumi to know the subject of the fantasies he was getting off to. There's no reason to panic.

He's panicking anyway.

"You waited until I was asleep," Iwaizumi says, and from anyone else, Oikawa would think of his tone as _petulant_. "I could smell it, though. I know what you smell like, when you're aroused. I couldn't stay asleep after that."

"Oh," Oikawa says weakly. "So you saw—"

"Everything," Iwaizumi confirms. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself, though. What were you thinking about?"

"You," Oikawa replies easily, because at least that isn't a lie. Provided that Iwaizumi drops it once he's gotten his answer, everything should be fine.

Iwaizumi, unfortunately, does not drop it.

"Me," he hums. "Were you thinking of me… like this?"

"Like what?" Oikawa asks blankly, his heart racing.

"A dragon," Iwaizumi clarifies. He shifts closer to Oikawa, tilting his head to the side. "I'm not blind, you know. I could see the way you were watching me today."

"Oh…"

"If you wanted me," Iwaizumi says casually, even though Oikawa can tell it's forced, "you could just ask, you know."

"Okay," Oikawa nods. "In that case, consider this me, asking. For you. Like this."

Iwaizumi hums, bumping his snout against Oikawa's shoulder. "That wasn't difficult, was it?"

"You have no idea," Oikawa mutters.

"I think I do," Iwaizumi replies. "You don't know how many times I wanted to bring it up with you. Why do you think I stayed in dragon form all day?"

"You're sneaky, Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, but he's smiling.

"Let me make up for it," Iwaizumi offers. "You made a mess. Let me lick you clean."

Oikawa whimpers, but he nods vigorously before Iwaizumi can misinterpret it for a bad thing. "Okay."

Iwaizumi lowers his head, his tongue coming out to lap at the mess on Oikawa's stomach. He licks all the way up to Oikawa's chin, like he's following the trail of come. He goes back down, licking Oikawa's cock this time. He licks and licks, the texture of his tongue rough, slightly ticklish, incredibly pleasant.

Oikawa doesn't realise he's lifting his hips to meet Iwaizumi's tongue at first. Not until Iwaizumi pulls away, chuckling quietly. Oikawa is too spent to be hard again, but he knows that's going to change as soon as he's able. Iwaizumi appears to realise the same thing, and doesn't look like he minds at all.

"Next time you want to try something," Iwaizumi murmurs. "Just ask, yeah?"

"Yeah," Oikawa breathes, committing it to heart. "I will. Promise. For now, I just want more of your tongue."

With a quiet huff of laughter, Iwaizumi licks Oikawa's chin. "I can definitely arrange that."


	5. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: dragon Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi prepares Oikawa to take as much as he can.
> 
> (fisting, messy sex, come inflation)

"We're nearly there," Iwaizumi promises, kneeling in front of him, and Oikawa whines desperately, spreading his legs wider. "Just a little more."

"I want it now," Oikawa says impatiently. "Please, Iwa-chan, I don't know how long I can wait."

"You'll wait as long as you _have to_ ," Iwaizumi tells him, hand clenched into a fist, his knuckles pressing into Oikawa slowly. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not like this. Not when this is the _easy_ part."

"But I want the difficult part," Oikawa protests. "I want you to shift, Iwa-chan, _please_."

Iwaizumi sighs, but otherwise ignores him, continuing to push his fist into Oikawa. They've spent so long working him open already, they've been doing this bit by bit for _days_ now and Oikawa knows that it'll be worth it all in the end, and he was patient enough to wait then, but they're so close now, and the anticipation is getting to him.

He moans as he's stretched around the widest part of Iwaizumi's fist, the rest of it going in a little easier afterwards. Iwaizumi keeps going, until he has his hand inside Oikawa past his wrist. Oikawa props himself up on his elbows to watch, breath hitching as Iwaizumi keeps pushing, like he's testing just how far he can go.

" _Fuck_ ," Oikawa gasps, placing a hand on his stomach, pressing down and whimpering as he feels the pressure from both sides. "Hajime."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi murmurs, slowly moving his fist back and forth, giving Oikawa the time to slowly relax around him. "You feel good like this."

"I'm going to feel even better around your cock," Oikawa breathes, smiling contently at the thought of it.

With a soft moan, Iwaizumi nods, pushing his fist in to the middle of his forearm. " _Yeah_ , you are. Gonna fill you up, Tooru."

"Do it," Oikawa urges. "Please."

Iwaizumi slowly pulls his fist back out, taking his time, then steps back so he has enough room to shift.

Their room is big for this exact reason. Oikawa licks his lips, the anticipation coiling in his belly as he watches Iwaizumi shed his human guise, standing in front of him as a dragon. He's roughly the size of their king bed, his cock hanging heavily between his legs, already fully erect.

There's too much of it for Oikawa to take in its entirety, and it's much too thick, but the tapered head is roughly the size of Iwaizumi's fist. They've worked him up to take at least that much and right now, Oikawa doesn't think he needs anything in the world more than he needs Iwaizumi's cock inside him, even a little.

"Come on," Oikawa curls his fingers into the bedsheets. "Come on, come on, come on."

"Be patient," Iwaizumi tells him, but there's a touch of fondness to his tone. He nuzzles against Oikawa. "If you need me to slow down, or to stop—"

"I'll let you know, yes," Oikawa interrupts, "but right now I need you to hurry _up_."

Iwaizumi, clearly having realised that this isn't an argument he's going to win, steps closer to the bed and rests his forelegs on either side of Oikawa's head. Reaching down, Oikawa takes hold of the head of Iwaizumi's cock, guiding it into him carefully.

The very tip of it is easy enough to take, when he's been spread open so much. He keeps going, until Iwaizumi's girth gets a little wider. There's a ridge on the underside of Iwaizumi's cock that makes Oikawa gasp as he's stretched around it. The texture of it feels wonderful, though, and Oikawa stops once he's full.

He can see the bulge of it against his stomach, he can _feel_ it, pressing a hand down on it the way he did with Iwaizumi's fist. They both moan loudly this time, the stimulation making Oikawa shudder.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi murmurs. "I was already close when I was in human form. I'm not sure how long I can hold out."

"Neither am I," Oikawa admits, bearing down on Iwaizumi's cock as his head falls back against the bed. "You feel so good in me. I feel so full. What if you fill me up even more? What if you come in me?"

Iwaizumi rumbles eagerly. "Can I?"

"Yeah," Oikawa breathes. "I want it."

Reaching between his legs, Oikawa strokes as much of Iwaizumi's cock as he can reach, his touch firm, tracing Iwaizumi's bumps and ridges. Iwaizumi growls softly in warning, but Oikawa doesn't stop stroking, murmuring encouragement as he goes.

Iwaizumi comes hard, spilling into Oikawa until it overflows, until it's dripping out between his legs and down the bed, and he keeps going until Oikawa is full with it, bloated from having so much of it in him. Iwaizumi's cock is still dripping as he steps back, pulling out of Oikawa carefully, leaving even more of a mess on the bed and on the floor.

" _Oh_ ," Oikawa moans, barely even registering the fact that he's coming too, so focused on the gush of Iwaizumi's come that leaks out of him. It doesn't _stop_ and Oikawa laughs, blissful and giddy, then even louder as Iwaizumi starts to lick him clean.

His laughs rise in pitch, turning into a whimper as Iwaizumi licks into him, cleaning him out. Oikawa can't stop shaking, doesn't know if he ever will. It's completely worth it.

Iwaizumi doesn't stop licking at Oikawa until he's satisfied that it's all been cleaned away and then he shifts back, lifting Oikawa into his arms and putting him down in the middle of the bed, lying down beside him.

"Is that what you wanted?" Iwaizumi asks, kissing Oikawa's shoulder.

"More," Oikawa murmurs. "We're going to work up to more too, right? I want as much as you'll give me."

Iwaizumi chuckles, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and nuzzling against him. "I'll give you everything I can."


	6. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: dragon Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're together in a lake, when Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa.

The first time Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa, they're bathing in the lake together, naked, with Iwaizumi in his dragon form, enjoying the water against his scales more than actually making any attempt to get clean. Oikawa is beside him, his arms on Iwaizumi's side to hold himself up without having to paddle. Iwaizumi carefully leans down and bumps his muzzle against Oikawa's mouth, cautious of his horns.

Oikawa blinks up at him, his face quickly turning red.

"Did you," he begins, blinking at Iwaizumi in amazement. "Did you _kiss me_ , Iwa-chan? Was that a kiss?"

"Not if you're making such a big deal about it," Iwaizumi mumbles, suddenly embarrassed now when he was so sure of this just a moment ago.

He moves his head back, but then Oikawa climbs onto Iwaizumi's side, reaching out and grabbing hold of one of his horns to stop him. Oikawa pulls him close again, leaning forward. Iwaizumi bumps a kiss against Oikawa's mouth again, then makes a low, embarrassed noise as Oikawa licks him.

"You're shy," Oikawa says, thrilled. He clambers up onto Iwaizumi's back, kissing his neck, over the armoured plates on the side of it.

Iwaizumi shivers and it's the full-bodied kind that Oikawa can probably feel too.

"Do you like that, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks, his voice low, and it's a little frustrating that Iwaizumi started off thinking that he would be calling the shots here, but they're on the same page, and that's enough of a relief that Iwaizumi doesn't really mind that this isn't going quite as he planned.

Iwaizumi is glad that he has his belly in the water, that Oikawa can't see how he's being affected by the kisses, by the deep voice, by the way Oikawa is stroking his fingers up and down Iwaizumi's scales, like he can't stop touching.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmurs, "turn around."

Making a low sound of confusion, Iwaizumi twists his head, not quite able to see Oikawa on his back.

"You can float on your back, can't you?" Oikawa suggests. "That way, we can see each other."

"Oikawa…" he begins hesitantly, because his cock is unsheathed entirely now, and the moment he turns around, Oikawa's going to see.

" _Iwa-chan_ ," Oikawa says, grinding against Iwaizumi's back and, _oh_. Okay.

Iwaizumi turns around, careful to let Oikawa clamber over him so he doesn't fall off. His cock is heavy against his belly, wet with water from the lake, but slick with more than that. Oikawa's gaze is on it immediately and he licks his lips.

"Oikawa, are you—"

"—I'm sure," Oikawa tells him, straddling Iwaizumi's cock, slowly grinding his against it. "I'm sure of this, Iwa-chan. Are you?"

Iwaizumi lifts his tail, the fanned end of it brushing over Oikawa's back like a caress. Oikawa smiles at him, taking it for the answer that it is.

Oikawa controls the pace and Iwaizumi lets him, afraid of overwhelming him with anything more than he's comfortable with. As it turns out, Oikawa is comfortable with a lot.

He can grind against the ridge right at the base of Iwaizumi's cock while bending to mouth at the tip of it. Iwaizumi can feel himself dripping onto his belly, can see the way the pearlescent drops cling to Oikawa's lips, sliding down his chin, dripping onto his chest. Oikawa moans, content as he continues to grind, continues to suck, getting his mouth around the tapered tip of Iwaizumi's cock until his mouth is overflowing and he pulls back to gasp for breath, to swallow.

"You taste good," Oikawa hums, and he's tonguing at Iwaizumi's cock again, hips jerking faster until he comes with a soft moan. He redoubles his efforts to suck Iwaizumi off, hands stroking up the length of it too now.

Iwaizumi uses a clawed hand to carefully pull Oikawa away as he comes hard with a low rumble at the back of his throat, spilling all over himself, coming and coming and coming, until Oikawa moans, loud and desperate at the sight of it.

"There's so _much_ , Iwa-chan," he breathes, running his fingers through it. "You could bathe me in it."

"I thought we were bathing to get _clean_ ," Iwaizumi points out, glad that Oikawa can't see him blushing like this.

"Mm, perhaps," Oikawa murmurs, reaching for Iwaizumi's horns again to pull him close, licking slow and deliberate over his muzzle. "But right now, I think I want to get filthy."


	7. Iwaizumi/Oikawa: dragon Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa sucks Iwaizumi off for the first time.

"Is this okay?" Oikawa asks quietly, as Iwaizumi trembles above him. He doesn't get a reply and he clears his throat. "Iwa-chan."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replies quickly. "Yeah, I am. Are _you_ sure about this?"

Iwaizumi is on all fours, with Oikawa settled on his knees beneath him. Oikawa is stroking a hand over Iwaizumi's cock as it slowly emerges from its sheath. Oikawa licks his lips.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want this."

Iwaizumi's dragon form is beautiful. He's gorgeous no matter what, really, but there's a certain grace and power to him when he's like this. Oikawa loves it so much, and he's glad that Iwaizumi is getting more comfortable being in his dragon form, and gladder still that Iwaizumi is willing to explore this side of their relationship.

He's happy to get Oikawa off, to let him stroke himself, to nuzzle against him gently as he does, tail stroking over Oikawa's body. He's a little hesitant when it comes to Oikawa making him come in return, but Oikawa wants this, can't stop thinking about it, and his heart is hammering in his chest with anticipation now as he strokes his hands over Iwaizumi's length.

Iwaizumi's cock is big, thick, the tip of it already dripping with precome. Oikawa moves closer, tasting it, salty and heavy on his tongue. He swallows it, licking his lips, before going back for more, lapping it up as it beads at the tapered head of Iwaizumi's cock.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi says quietly, strained, trembling a little harder.

"I like the way you taste," Oikawa murmurs, getting it all over his fingers and then sucking them clean. "There's already so much of it, and it's so thick, Hajime. I can't wait to make you come."

He can't fit much of Iwaizumi's cock into his mouth because it's so big, but he tries away. He wants to stuff his mouth with it, to let it choke him, but he knows that it's going to make Iwaizumi worry, so he doesn't. He settles for licking down the rest of it, stroking with both hands, exploring every bump and ridge with fascination, taking note of what makes Iwaizumi moan deep in his chest, coming out as a soft rumble.

Oikawa's always been good at finding out exactly what Iwaizumi likes. It takes him longer to make him come like this, but Oikawa is patient, rewarded by every little sound that Iwaizumi makes. Iwaizumi's cock hangs down and Oikawa shifts closer, getting his legs around either side of it, grinding against it slowly. Iwaizumi moans louder at that and Oikawa keeps going, rubbing his cock against Iwaizumi's, pressing his thighs together tighter, squeezing the tip of Iwaizumi's cock between them.

Iwaizumi comes hard, with a low roar as he covers Oikawa's thighs, his stomach, his hands. His come is even thicker like this, clinging to Oikawa, filling the air with the heady scent. Oikawa brings his hand to his mouth, licking it clean, and humming appreciatively.

"Did you like that?" Oikawa asks with a smile, and Iwaizumi can only whine softly in response, carefully stepping over him and then lying down on the ground. Oikawa should really clean himself, but all he wants to do is nuzzle against Iwaizumi, so he does, kissing his muzzle, stroking the soft scale under his neck.

"You liked it too," Iwaizumi murmurs, and Oikawa notes the relief in his voice.

"I want more," Oikawa tells him, resting his head against Iwaizumi. "I always want more."

With a low, amused huff, Iwaizumi brings his tail around to brush over Oikawa gently, affectionately. "I know you do."


	8. Oikawa/Ushijima: dragon Ushijima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FHQ AU: Oikawa wants to make an alliance. Ushijima makes a deal.

The dragon cave is large; even larger than Oikawa's castle. The mouth of it is tall, jagged, with a torch on either side. The floor, just beyond the entrance, is carpeted, as if there have been countless rugs placed on the floor. There are torches lining the walls further inside too, and Oikawa saunters in, his head held high, a confident smirk tugging at his lips.

Dragons are territorial creatures; Ushijima would have known the moment Oikawa walked into whatever part of the forest he considered to be _his_. The fact that he hasn't come out to confront Oikawa says that he's realised that this isn't a challenge. Instead, he's waiting for Oikawa to come to him.

Oikawa does his best to keep the confident smirk plastered to his face. He hates being here already, hates the fact that going to Ushijima feels like he's lost, somehow.

But, well. He has a kingdom to conquer.

There are few allies that would be as valuable as a dragon. Especially this one.

Let it never be said that Oikawa won't do what needs to be done to secure his victories.

The heels of his boots are muffled against the carpet and honestly, where does a dragon get this much carpet from in the first place? It's ridiculous—Ushijima is completely ridiculous. There isn't even any treasure lying around. He thought that dragons hoarded it, thought he would find piles and piles of it everywhere.

As he quickly discovers, Ushijima _does_ have treasure. Plenty of it. He's lying directly on top of it all.

"Oikawa," Ushijima greets, sitting on all fours, his forelegs neatly crossed over each other. "You've finally come to join me."

"Not quite," Oikawa laughs. "I'm not _joining_ you, Ushiwaka. I'm just here for an alliance."

Ushijima stares at him, not even protesting the nickname, and Oikawa can't help the feeling that he's being laid bare in front of the dragon. "Isn't that the same thing?"

What Oikawa's suggesting is something much more temporary. Joining Ushijima sounds like something long-term. Oikawa honestly doesn't think that he could stand Ushijima for long enough to deal with that.

"I'm proposing that we fight together, for just long enough to lay waste to the kingdom," Oikawa tells him. "With my magic and your might, we'd be an unstoppable force."

"Say that again," Ushijima says, pleased. "About my might."

Oikawa rolls his eyes with a sigh. "Oh, mighty dragon Ushiwaka, would you please do me the honour of—"

"Are you proposing to me?" Ushijima asks, sounding genuinely interested.

"Oh, ash and fire, of course not," Oikawa gives him a disbelieving look. "I'm not the type for it, you know. I'm the one-night type."

"One night," Ushijima repeats thoughtfully, and Oikawa decides that one of these days, he's going to learn to shut up at the right time. Maybe.

"Before you get any ideas—"

"I have a deal," Ushijima speaks up. "If you want me to join forces with you. I'll tell you now, you can refuse if you would like. We can renegotiate. Find a deal that better suits us."

"You want me to fuck you," Oikawa says flatly, exasperated at himself because he's actually considering it. Because he's thinking that it might not be that bad. Ushijima is powerful, he's handsome, if that's the word you use for dragons.

It probably wouldn't be all that bad, Oikawa thinks. And who knows what else Ushijima would try to negotiate with.

"Do we have a deal, or would you like to renegotiate?"

Honestly, Oikawa thinks to himself. He gets a dragon as an ally _and_ he gets orgasms. Life could be worse. Even if he's having those orgasms with Ushijima.

"Deal," Oikawa says, holding his head high.

"In that case, come closer," Ushijima tells him. He rolls over, onto his back, gold coins shifting and spilling around him.

He spreads his hind legs, holding his forelegs to his chest, displaying himself without hesitation. Oikawa eyes the sheath of his cock, swallowing hard as he walks closer, slowly climbing the mountain of treasure. He steadies himself against Ushijima's tail, then climbs up his leg, onto his belly.

From this close, Oikawa realises just how _big_ Ushijima is.

"I'd break you, if I tried to push inside you," Ushujima tells him plainly, and Oikawa shudders, horrified that it's not entirely out of discomfort. "Use your hands, use your mouth, use your entire body if you need. Do whatever you will."

Oikawa scowls at the way Ushijima's making it sound like _he's_ the one who wants sex. So what if he's already hard, so what if his heart is racing with anticipation? Ushijima doesn't know _anything_.

He can see the pink tip of Ushijima's cock against his sheath, spreading it open. Oikawa shifts closer, running his hands along the folds of the sheath, dipping his fingers inside, into the wet warmth. The entire span of his hand fits over the tip of Ushijima's cock and Oikawa rubs slow circles over it, until more of it starts to emerge. His cock is _huge_ , ridged and curved, growing thicker and thicker towards the base. Oikawa can't think of _anything_ that it would manage to fit into. Perhaps Ushijima's been frustrated, unsatisfied all this time. Maybe it'll be easy to get him off.

That's not the case at all. Oikawa finds that he's strangely glad about it. 

Fully emerged from his shaft, Ushijima's cock is just as large as Oikawa. It sits heavily against his belly and Oikawa pulls his clothes off, dropping them onto the pile of gold before he climbs onto Ushijima's cock.

"That tickles," Ushijima murmurs, watching him.

Oikawa slides both his hands over the head of Ushijima's cock, watching as a thick drop of precome beads out from the tip of it. It soaks him, making the slide of his hands a little easier. He traces over the first ridge on the underside of Ushijima's cock, rubbing himself against it experimentally.

"Can you even feel that?" Oikawa wonders, thinking it's a little unfair that if he can't. Not when it feels this good for Oikawa.

"I can," Ushijima replies. "Continue."

_You_ continue, Oikawa thinks petulantly to himself. He places his hands flat on Ushijima's cock and calls his magic to his palms, watching as it crackles over the length of Ushijima's cock, making him roar with surprise.

"Better," Oikawa grins. "That's the kind of reaction I want to see."

He continues grinding against Ushijima, using his magic to stimulate him in return. Ushijima is dripping messily, all over both of them, writhing underneath him. It's hot, he thinks to himself hazily. It's a thrill to have such a large beast squirming under his hands like this.

Maybe he should do it more often.

"Oikawa," Ushijima says, his voice sounding strained. "I'm going to come."

Oikawa moves out of the way, because if Ushijima is a dripping mess already, he can only imagine how much worse he's going to be afterwards. He settles against one of Ushijima's outstretched wings, close enough to watch as he jerks himself off.

Ushijima comes with a deafening roar that makes the entire cave tremble. He comes all over himself in thick spurts, chest rising and falling for breath as he slowly comes down from it. Oikawa comes at the sight of it, his own moan lost among the louder noise.

With a content rumble, Ushijima lifts his head and begins to lick himself clean. Oikawa groans, rolling his eyes and wishing he didn't love the sight of it.

"Well?" Oikawa asks expectantly, getting down and finding a tapestry to wipe himself off with. "Do we have a deal?"

"I like your magic," Ushijima murmurs. "We _do_ have a deal."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517801) by [sodappend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodappend/pseuds/sodappend)




End file.
